Incubus
by darkangel-allways
Summary: R&R!Chapter 9 Is up. Integra can't sleep and Alucard has decided to annoy her to sleep. AxI, as usual.
1. Chapter 1

Incubus

Disclaimer: I'm not Kouta Hirano, therefore I do not own Hellsing.

A/N: After I couldn't sleep i thought this story up...

* * *

It was late, it was night and she couldn't sleep. Integra Wingates Hellsing hadn't slept in four nights. There was something keeping the sixteen year old girl form her bed late at night, something that scared her and she didn't even knew what it was. She stood now, behind her oak desk, typing at her computer some reports. The atmosphere was calm and the room was quiet. It was an open invitation to a certain bored vampire. The temperature dropped as Alucard materialized behind Integra and started to look at the computer screen. 

"Master, if you are filling medical blood orders, may I suggest to ask for type AB, virgin? You know i like AB virgin, especially from a blond, sixteen year old, glass wearing Hellsing." he said liking his teeth and fixing his eyes on the girl's neck.

"How about AB4 with extra garlic? What do you want Alucard? Can't you see that I'm working?"the little girl said, never even taking her eyes out of the computer screen.

Alucard disappeared from behind Integra and reappeared on a chair in front of her desk and put his feet up on the papers that Integra was studying and retyping in the computer. She stopped and lifted her eyes out of the papers and was now glaring daggers at him.

"Is my workaholic master ready do go to sleep?"

"Alucard take your dirty boots off my reports and ..."yawns"... let me finish my work. I don't have the time or the nerves for your pesky games." And saying that she started to hit Alucard's boots with a folder.

"Aaa, but master there is a way that will assure that you will have all the time in the world. And if I may say, you deserve all the time in the world..."

At this statement Integra stopped hitting Alucard and looked at him only to see his sharp pearly whites and his red eyes, the rest of him being hidden in the shadows.

"Ready to go to sleep yet master?" spoke with a low voice and so soft that made Integra's eyelids feel heavier then they already were. "Or will master stay here and listen to my temptations? Honestly I hope you stay. It will be so..."

"That is it Alucard! I'm going to bed, not to please you so don't think you won, I'm just tiered and you are extremely annoying right now." Integra got up for her chair and walked passed Alucard, cursing him ever so silent, but he could still hear her so he maintained his smirk while watching his 16 year old master shut the doors to her room.

After that he lifted his feet from Integra's paperwork and looked at it carefully to make sure that he didn't damage it in anyway. If he did, then that meant that Integra would had to start allover again and even though he loved causing trouble, he caused only to make her stronger, to mold her into the perfect woman, not to make her weaker or cause her pain, like he did to all of his other masters.

Downstairs, Walter was preparing to go to Integra's office to ask her to go to bed, when he bumped into Alucard, that was apparently night-dreaming (A/N: Humans day-dream and have nightmares so it's only normal that vampires night-dream and have day-mares.).

"O, it's only you, Lord Alucard. Did you manage to convince Sir Integra to go to sleep, or should I go and try again?"

"No Walter, that won't be necessary. You will be happy to know that I "annoyed her to sleep", or at least that is how she put it. But putting all that aside, I felt something strange in master tonight, Walter."

"And what was that thing, Lord Alucard?"

"Fear. She is scared of something."

"It's only normal, Lord Alucard. She still is a child, she still is scared even if she doesn't show it." Walter started to walk back to his room and Alucard stopped him.

"Master isn't scared of anything. She has me to protect her. Plus, the fear that i felt in her was huge, it's because of that fear that she refuses to sleep and she's occupying herself with useless paperwork."

"Lord Alucard if she is afraid, then she must face that fear. And when i say that, i don't mean for u to go reading her thoughts and make her fear come true, do that and she will never trust you again, Alucard ..."

Alucard just looked at Walter which smiled at him and started to walk to his room again. He closed the doors and Alucard went down into his room and started to stare into the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Integra finally falls asleep, all covered in the blanket as if she was trying to hide from someone. She twisted, she turned, she kicked the air, her fear eating her in her dream. 

"No ...I will not tell you ...Leave Me alone ...ALUCARD!"

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Please believe me that all suggestions are welcomed. I will try to update soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Integra's nightmare

A/N: One of my nightmares a bit changed. I think that I need to change the rating...

Disclaimer: that is it! Read the first chapter for this thing!

* * *

"No! Alucard!' the little girl kicked and screamed.

Alucard jumped up from his seat and materialized in Integra's room, gun in hand and angry face on.

He looked around the room and saw nothing, but felt a powerful presence. He lowered his gun and walked over this his screaming master's bed and pulled the covers off of her. She screamed even louder and Alucard took her in his arms and started to hold her and to try to calm her down.

* * *

The dream started normal enough... She was alone on a sun flower field, a blue sky and the sun was shining. She could feel a warm, soft breeze caressing her skin and she observed that she was in a blue dress. She didn't mind, in fact she felt comfortable in her new clothes and decided to go and explore the field.

She stopped in front of a red beautiful flower and sat down in front of it and started to admire it.

"Beautiful, don't u agree, fair lady?" a male voice came from behind her. The little girl startled and turned around fast reaching for a gun that she usually had, but the lack of it reminded her that she wasn't in her usual attire.

"Don't worry, little miss, I only wish to admire the flower and the beauty that is sitting next to it." he said as he smiled at her. Integra blushed a bit and studied the man in front of her. He had to be like 16 or 17, he wasn't to tall, his eyes were green and his hair was blond. He was pleasing to the eye and she could tell that he had manners, but there was something in his eyes that made her restless.

He stood next to her and started to look at her. Integra felt him eying her and she stood up and started to walk. She didn't know were, but she felt like she had to get away from that boy.

"Am I disturbing you, young miss?" he said as he got up and started to follow her. " Might I know your name, young one?"

Integra ignored him and continued her walk. He repeated the question and added 'lovely young thing at the end. She stopped and turned looking angrily at him. She took a hair from her face and put it behind her ear and started to talk to him in a calm voice.

" Sir, I do not know why you insist. If I didn't reply the first time, then that means that I do not wish for you to know it." she started to walk again and heard him laugh. She turned around, but he wasn't there anymore.

She smiled and started to walk again. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, the guy was standing in front of her, smiling.

"But why dose the lady not wish to tell it? It must be beautiful just like she is. I must insist."

Integra sighted and wanted to start to walk again, but saw that she was in the middle of the ocean on a small piece of land. She looked at him and saw that he was sitting on the water and just smiling at her. He had a beautiful smile, a seductive one, but his face was more eviler.

"For the simple fact that I do not trust you, sir. You may look like this, but I fell something ugly in you and i don't like it." She sat down and put her legs in the water. She started to play in it and immediately felt something.

" Agitating the water makes my friends hungry. I advise you not to do any sudden moves fair lady and to tell me your name. They so do hate when I'm disappointed."

Integra looked terrified in the water and saw big shadows around her legs. She tried to pull her legs out, but they were stuck. She looked up at the boy and the sky was no longer blue, it had a shade of red and black and she saw monsters around the boy.

"I asked your name the last time and you refused. Why do you resist me? I really do not wish to harm you."

"You actions say a different thing. Let me go and leave me alone!" she said raising her voice at him and looking angrily at his face. He disappeared, only his laughing left behind and the shadows covered Integra. She felt trapped and that is when she started to scream for Alucard. She wondered why she hadn't called him earlier, but she forgot his name when she looked in the boy's eyes.

"ALUCARD! Help me! Alucard ..."

* * *

Alucard was with her in his arms and she was hitting him and scratching him, while he was just holding her tight, calling to her and trying gently to immobilize her, while Walter was shaking her and calling her, telling her to wake up.

" Alucard, try to get in her dream again." said Walter as he got Integra from Alucard's arms to let him concentrate. He closed his eyes and opened them again and looked frustrated at Walter.

"I can't... Something is blocking me, keeping me from her dream."

She screamed again and this time she woke and looked around the room. Alucard sat next to her and she jumped and cuddled in his arms, while Walter was looking strange at the two. Alucard hugged her and caressed her hair full of sweat as she breathed heavily and squeezed her vampire servant tighter.

"It's all right master. I'm here, no one will dare to harm you. Go back to sleep." His voice full of concern and... did she hear love in his voice? She shock her head at that thought, her father told her that vampires only crave for blood, plus she was to little for anyone to look at her like that.

Alucard smiled hearing Integra's thought and repeated his statement, putting her back down in the bed while Walter was covering her.

"No! I...I...I have to go and work again. Can't be a slacker now, can I. I'm not tiered anymore. I have to..." she was silenced by Alucard's gloved fingers on her soft lips.

"Nonsense, master. I can fell your weak body. You need to get some rest. Walter will take care of those papers you so love to bury yourself in."

"Yes, sir Hellsing. Lord Alucard is right. I will take care of them, while you sleep."

Integra looked angry at the men that were standing in front of her, knowing that she had lost that battle. She tried to get out of bed, but Alucard took her in his arms and put her back on the bed.

"Now, now master... even workaholics need to sleep sometimes.' He looked in her eyes looking to see that hidden smile she always had when he called her that, but only saw fear and despair. "Plus, i will be sleeping in here with you... in my dog form."

Integra nodded, seeing that that was the closest thing she could get to a won match. Walter looked at Alucard and exited the room.

"_Walter... do look in this for me. It was clearly more then a nightmare that is haunting master."_

* * *

Walter nodded and entered the library. After many hours of searching he found what he was looking for.

"Hmmm ... She has the symptoms... so this is what she has..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: finally I wrote the second chapter. Thank you for your reviews. Not promising a fast update tough, so you just have to hang tight! HEHEHE... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

A/N: well I finally wrote it... sorry for the grammar mistakes in the last one... I was also doing my vacation homework...

Disclaimer: Oh... for the love of God... Not saying that again!  
Alucard: say what?  
Dark: that I do not own Hellsing! ... I hate you!

Alucard: he he he...

* * *

The old butler continued reading the book, long after the sun had risen. He didn't noticed it and he just kept on reading. He had a new assignment and it was to find out what was torturing Integra and a way to get rid of it.

"Walter... Walter ...WALTER!"

"Oh, Lord Alucard ... please keep in mind that I'm an old man now and my heart is weak. I thought that you were going to watch over Sir Integra while she slept."

"Well after the sixth time she hit me on my head with her foot I moved onto the floor and after she hit me with her pillow for the third time I sat on a chair..."

"Lord Alucard, did you let a little girl throw you out of her room just by hitting you? I must say that you are getting old... you are showing your age."

Alucard sat down, mumbling and pointed at the windows, showing Walter that the sun was up and informing him that Integra was awake and making him do impossible chores. Walter put the book down and gave him a smile.

"And what chores are impossible for the great Alucard?"

"She said that you are probably resting, that you deserve it and I should..."

"Oh, please continue Lord Alucard, I do want to hear this impossible task that she's given you."

"Make her tea..."

Walter laughed and then assumed a more serious face as he lifted the book he was reading off of the floor and gave it to Alucard.

"This is what hunts master?"

"I'm afraid so, Lord Alucard ..."

* * *

In her office Integra was yawning and fighting to stay awake. She was so tired even after she slept for more than ten hours. She put her head on the desk and closed her eyes.

"Sir Hellsing? I brought you tea."

"Thank you, Walter. Bring the next stack of papers, please."

"Sir, perhaps you should go back to sleep, you are still tired and..."

"Walter, bring me the next forms. I'm already behind schedule because Alucard disobeyed my order to wake me up at six and I woke up at 10. Do be a darling and bring them, please."

Walter raised his eyebrow at her last sentence and did what she had asked him, without any comment.

* * *

"She has two of the main symptoms described by Sir Abraham in his book... strange dreams and never rests even if she sleeps... though it might be Integra just being Integra"

"Walter, I couldn't enter her mind last night... I think it is safe to say that she is haunted by an Incubus"

"Dose Sir Abraham's journal explain how to get rid of this incubus? She does seem to develop the third symptom but I haven't gotten to read about it yet ..."

-thump-

* * *

"Master!"

"Sir Integra!"

The vampire and the retainer rushed to Integra's side. She was lying unconscious on the floor. Walter checked her vital signs as Alucard was scanning the room.

"She is asleep. That is all... she suddenly fell asleep..."

"Walter... I can't get into her mind and I feel the same strange presence that I felt last night. You go and finish reading Abraham's journal and I will keep an eye on master."

Walter nodded and let Alucard hold her . He took her into her room and sat down beside her on her bed. She rolled in her sleep and ended up clutching his hand and cuddling into him. He just smiled and closed his eyes.

"Alucard ...I need you... Alucard ..."

* * *

"Oh my... so that is the third symptom... oh dear. Lord Alucard ... I'd advise you to stay away from Sir Integra ..."

* * *

A/N: Yes, another cliffy HAHAHA ... Sorry, but school is about to start in my country and I have a lot of homework. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for the cookies! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

disclaimer: Dark: ALUCAAAAAARD!

A: Yes... what is it?U do know it is the middle of the day, right?

Dark: Just say that idiotic thing...

A: -sigh- She doesn't own Hellsing ... or me! I'm doing her a favor...

A/N: Here is chapter 4...I had no idea what to write in it for a while... writers block, everyone gets it.

P.S: Integra's going to be OOC... she's got an INCUBUS people!

* * *

"Alucard ... I need you..."

The young Hellsing director opened her eyes and looked at the red dressed vampire sitting next to her. Alucard looked in Integra's eyes and saw something different...

"Master... are you filling O.K? You cried and kicked again in your sleep..."

"No, Alucard. Everything is perfect now..."

She looked at him, bit her lower lip and started to crawl on his chest. She put her head on his neck and smelled it and closed her eyes. She took another breath and hugged him.

"Master...?"

"Hold me... I want you... I need you... Alucard."

She started to play with his tie, trying to untie it. Alucard's hands were around Integra, trying to get her away from him, tough he didn't want to do that, but he felt that she wasn't herself. Integra started to play with Alucard's hair and she lined to kiss him. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Master... as much as i would love to..."

"Shut up and help me get this tie off of you!"

She started to walk towards him, slowly, playing with a strand of her platinum blond hair and licking her lips. He started to back away slowly, dam he felt like a teenager again. He was wondering why he wasn't coming towards her. After all, in his time she was at the perfect age to become his companion.

"Yes, my dear pet... all you have to do is bite me and then we have fun... Not necessary in that order."

She was now just a couple of millimeters from him. She stopped and looked at him, while she unbuttoned the first two buttons from her shirt and tossed he hair back and reviled to him his neck. She grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her neck.

"Come on... what are you waiting for?"

She pushed his face in her neck and he froze. He smelled her... Her smell was always intoxicating, making him crave for her, almost bringing him to the edge of blood lust. He closed his eyes and his fangs rested on her neck.

"_No! I got to stop... and did she read my mind earlier? But why should I stop? Heh, she is wants it now and I am sure that later she will fight with this felling, so maybe... NO!"_

He suddenly pulled away from her neck and pushed her backwards. She looked so disappointed at him.

"What is it? Am I not beautiful for you?"

She pirouetted in front of him and then took a step towards him. He gulped and sighted as he good lost looking at her.

"Master, you are the most beautiful and intriguing human that I laid my eyes on. Perhaps even more beautiful then Mina..."

"Then what is it? Come on, Alucard, stop playing and come here! That is an order!"

She knew that he had no choice when she gave him an order. He did what he was told and sat next to Integra. She chuckled and started to play with his tie again.

"You know, I really want to know if what I heard about vampires... and I want to see if those tentacles of yours are good at something."

"Master, this isn't you who's talking. You are not being yourself. I think you should lie down and I will go and get Walter. Maybe..."

"Hm! So maybe those rumors about you being a real dragon, if you get my point were just rumors after all. No matter, I still want to see those things in action."

"Master I assure you that they were not lies. I was..."

"Good for you Alucard. Now why don't you show me? I just love it when you call me master..."

She started to work on his shirt buttons and Alucard was fighting his instincts.

* * *

Walter was running down the long hallway that lead to Integra's room. He panted heavily

as he entered her room, trying to catch his breath.

"Lord Alucard ... The third and most dangerous symptom for a person that has this is"

"Strange cravings? Yes, yes, I know Walter... I found out my self. Now, I can't believe that I'm saying this... but get her off of me!"

Walter could help but smirk seeing Alucard struggling to get Integra to stop trying to unbutton his shirt. The old retainer trowed some water on Integra and she calmed down and fainted. Alucard managed catch her, before she hit the ground and set her on the bed.

"Now... tell me everything you know about this Incubus thing, Walter and how to get rid of it."

* * *

A/N: First: Thank you Bane for being my beta, she also was my beta for chapter 3... and second YES another cliffy! HAHAHAHAHAHA! The next chapter will come faster, that I promise you. Send me cookies with suggestions... and this is for SuckUBusJ ... not the main teasing chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/.N: Hi! Back with new ideas and of course, cliffys ... yes I am evil, HAHAHAHAHA... Thanks for your reviews, hope you also like this chapter. Excuse the grammar mistakes in this chapter, my beta is in the middle of Katrina and I am really worried for her.

Disclaimer: Dark: - takes out birth certificate and points it at the Hellsing organization-

Integra: Yes?

Dark: Dose it say that I am Kohta Hirano?

Integra: No...

Dark: And that means that...

Integra: You do not own Hellsing.

Dark: Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 5

Integra woke up two hours later with no memory of what she had tried to do to Alucard. She saw him standing on a chair near the door and Walter pacing nervously in front of her bed with a book in his hands.

"Is it something wrong, Walter? Has my house been under attack?"

"Sir Helling... You are finally up, that is a relief... I thought that something wrong had happened after I toss the glass of water on your face and..."

"Wait, wait... You 'sprayed' me down? Why? Was it one of Alucard's sick joke?"

"Master, don't you remember what you tried to do to me?"

Integra looked puzzled at Alucard and he just smirked. Walter sat down on a chair and started to explain to Integra what had happened.

"I did no such thing! It is impossible!"

"O, but my dear master you did. You are lucky that I am powerful enough to control my lust for you, tough if you still fell the same way..."

"Shut up, Alucard! One more joke about this and I will fill your body with silver and garlic and make you walk like that for the rest of the year."

Alucard chuckled and looked at his fuming master. Yes he would have a hard time trying to convince her later to become his countess, but she will wort the waiting and the hell he is going to go through.

"It appears that you are hunted by an incubus, Sir Hellsing."

"An incubus?"

"An angel that fell because of his lust for women. It is said that this being appears to women often in the form of a sexual dream, or nightmare and master it seems that to you he comes as a nightmare."

"Yes Alucard, I know what they are... but any ideas on how to get rid of them?"

"Unfortunately, Sir Integra, no. Your ancestor Abraham Van Helsing fought with one of this creatures, a succubus, but he did not mention if he defeated it or just banished it."

Integra looked at Alucard and he raised his shoulders. So Abraham fought the succubus before he had captured the infamous count. It seemed that she will have to find a way to destroy her incubus, before he could harm her.

"You mentioned that he kept insisting for you to tell him your name. Maybe he can not harm you until you tell him... "

"And he will haunt my dreams and make me do things that you claim that I tried to do to you, until I tell him."

"Master, you have to sleep and you will not hear me complain to much on your behavior... I actually love when you tease me."

Integra frowned as Alucard's smirk grew bigger. She adjusted her glasses and got out of bed. Walter bowed, understanding that she wanted them to leave, and exited the room. Alucard sat on the chair looking at Integra and smirking.

"Get out Alucard. The rest of the discussion we will continue in my office. And I don't want to hear any of your sick jokes."

He regained his serious face and got up from the chair.

"Master I will not tease you about your hidden desires. A gentleman doesn't do that and I can assure you that I will not let anyone touch you, my Integra. You are mine and I am yours..."

He disappeared leaving her staring in the dark corner and repeating one sentence in her thoughts. "He did not just say that... he is a monster... he doesn't care what happens to me..."

* * *

Two figures stand on top of Big Ben looking down at London.

"Hm ... we must take care of her, dear brother. We must accomplish what her incompetent uncle and the worthless vampires didn't ... kill her!"

"Don't worry about that... She will open up to me very soon... Do you not trust me, brother?"

"I fell that you have something more for her then just lust... 'They' won't be to happy about that..."

"She is a human, Belaus ... all I crave form her is her energy."

"Just be careful at that servant of hers... he seems to be quite attached to her."

"Well, in that case, 'they' will be happy to hear about that... the great Dracula has a weakness for his Hellsing master... how pathetic!

* * *

A/N: Hm I wonder who 'they' are? Hehehe ... yes, I am evil. Don't kill me, just be patient... I am going for two weeks to the sea side. I will try to update form there, since the next chapter of this story is almost finished, but I do not like it so I am waiting to hear any suggestions. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Back once again! See? U didn't have to wait long for this one... Thanks for the reviews :)

Disclaimer:Dark: -knocks on Seras door-  
Seras: -opens door and sees me with my read eyes twitching- Gulp ...Yes?

Dark: Who owns you?

Sears: Um... master?

Dark: ... higher then that.

Seras: Sir Integra ...

Dark: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ...

Seras: Um... wait I know I know! Kohta Hirano!

Dark: Correct. -looks at readers- And Integra said that I am not him so...

* * *

"How is everything progressing?"

"Slow... her pet is getting in his way. Ever she developed the third symptom, he's been keeping a much tighter psychical link with her."

"Well send a distraction for our dear Alucard. He will break that link when he gets in this battle. It will be just for a few minutes, so the incubbi must move fast with their attack."

"The brothers will go and inform them of the new plan, general..."

"Fucking right we are! We are going to fucking murderize that brat and her dog!"

"Brother you should really calm down. We are only going there to supervise the action. The doc told us not to interfere in any way..."

"What the fuck is wrong with you, bro' ?"

* * *

Integra refused to go to sleep. She had been drinking coffee for the past two days, despite the fact that Walter and Alucard protested against it.

"Master, it dose you no good that you stay locked in your office all day, drinking that black liquid and filling blank papers with reports."

"Alucard, I'm not going to sleep."

"Master, I could..."

"You could do what? Be annoying?"

"I was thinking more like me moving in your room so I can keep an eye on you, or more..."

She stopped writing and looked up at Alucard. He was standing on her desk, smiling at her. He leaned closer and started to whisper in her ear.

"What do you say... my masta'? If you want you can even sleep in my coffin, with me."

"I will pretend that I didn't hear that. Now go and stop this game before I decide to put you back into the basement for another 20 years."

Alucard's smirk disappeared and he with it, but only to reappear with out his red coat. The glasses and hat he never wore in front of Integra, "not to scare her to much" he replied when Walter started to grin at him. The old Angel of Death always knew Alucard's feelings even if the vampire didn't accepted them.

"Alucard I told you to leave me alone. I swear that I will lock you..."

She was cut off in mid sentence by Alucard's ungloved fingers touching softly her red lips.

"I will not leave you alone, Integra. You are very vulnerable right now, and I refuse to lose you because of your stubbornness, that apparently you inhered form Abraham."

She slapped away his fingers and then slapped him.

"How dare you talk to me like that? With that tone? I am your master and I demand respect. I will not be insulted by my own servants."

He just smirked and took her in his embrace no mater how many scratches and kicks he received from his master. Even tough her voice was full of venom, her face was red and her hart was betting fast, fact that indicated to him that she was nervous. Her struggling soon stopped.

"Well then, why don't you look me up? You don't have to answer that, **my **dear master, I already know the answer."

* * *

"So you two have been sent here with the distraction for her pet vampire..."

"We have been sent here to make sure that you two fucks do not fuck up with this and get inside the Hell brat's mind and screw it the fuck up."

"I think that this walking ear jewelery is calling us incompetents, brother."

"Fucking right... Hey! Wait a fucking minute... did you you horny bastard just insulted me?"

"It's a miracle, his brain didn't fell out those holes in his skull."

"I will rip your fucking throat for that, you god damned blondie!"

"Just try it."

"Jan! Knock it off. We have to take care of business. We have no time for this. Try to keep your brother in a lease, Lavios."

"My sincere apologies. He dose tend to get violent around vampires."

"But bro' he insulted my integrity and it is my fucking duty to wash this floor with this horny motherfucker."

"Jan, I said stop. Right now!"

"Ok, ok... all you had to do is ask me nicely bro'... "

"Heh... so this is the plan..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the bad language... you know that Jan swears a lot. School started so... the next chapter will take a bit longer. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yes, I'm not dead... I hope... Finally got some free time to writhe the next chapter for Incubus :) -sighs- School... it isn't my fault... well here it goes...

Disclaimer:

Dark: -during Romanian class; whispering- I can't speak to much, so he will do it for me...

Dracula: What do I have to do with Incubus? I don't even appear in it!

Dark: -annoyed- say it or I'll make you do this homework! Hello, u are Alucard ...

Dracula: -big eyes- Ok ... let's get one thing clear... she doesn't own Hellsing! There, happy?

Dark: Yes :)) Now go and... do something...

Integra was in the library cuddled in Alucard's arms. None of them said a word, they were just staring at the fire. After five minutes of silence Alucard finally spoke up.

"Is master feeling better? Is she ready to go to sleep?"

"No Alucard ... I'm afraid that I won't be sleeping until you get rid of that demon..."

Alucard let out a groan of displeasure and tightened his hold on Integra. She closed her eyes and put her head on his chest. If he had a heart, it would have stopped beating in that second. Never has she allowed him to be so close to her.

"Integra, I... "

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Walter came in with a folder in his hands which he handed to Integra. After she read it, she straightened her glasses and gave the folder to Alucard.

"There is a vampire attack as we speak taking place in a blood bank. Our informers say that there is only one, but all of the bank's staff has already been transformed into ghouls. Your mission is to search and destroy, don't leave behind even one ghoul. Understood?"

"As always master. But I must insist that you go down into my room. I will know a lot faster if you are attacked."

"He is on his way, brother. It is time that we attack the Hell brat. She hasn't slept in many days... she is weak, just perfect for the kill."

"Is that freak going to keep Alucard busy enough for us to put all of the house to sleep? She still has that Angel of Death around, you know..."

"Awww ... are the little horny demons afraid of an old man? HAHAHA, you two are lame. I don't see why the Major didn't sent me, the ultimate killing machine after that blonde kid."

"Jan let's cut the gloating and go and observe Alucard ... I want to see if he is worthy of my time..."

"Ah, bro' just let me have some fun with those two fuckers over there. They so hate it when I make fun of them."

Luke lost his patience and dragged Jan out of the room. The incubi looked at them and laughed. They were sure that Alucard will kill them, when he feels his master's life force being taken.

"Her force and their places in the Millennium... perfect. Our sister will be avenged. Hellsing will pay!"

Alucard was walking casually in the building, killing every ghoul slowly and playing with his main target. They never were worthy of fighting with him, they were just moving targets. He got so bored on missions like these, but if that pleased his master...

"Another night, another silver bullet wasted on worthless ghouls... These bullets should enter the demon that dares to torture my master..."

"So it is true what I heard on the street... the great vampire is in love with his master. Look Jan he might crumble tonight, before I have the opportunity of fighting with him. Ah too bad... he looks like a great worrier."

"What the fuck are you talking bro' ? If this fucker dies along with his master it would be perfect. No more idiotic jobs for us and I could spend my time enlarging my harem."

"Shut up Jan. You are always so annoying during stealth missions..."

"Ain't my fault they're boring..."

The two vampire brothers continued watching Alucard destroying the ghouls from the control room while the incubi made their way through the Hellsing manor.

"Hmph ... that was the last of her soldiers, the famous Angel of Death..."

"Who fell asleep at the first song... pathetic. Now let's find our target, before her pet kills that fake vampire."

"Well that should be easy... his prized possession is next to his last domain..."

"In a place that doesn't allow the sun in... The basement!"

The door flung open and Integra woke from her nap. She jumped to her feet from his coffin and took her gun out. She was ready to pull the trigger and call for Alucard, but a melodious song filled her ears and the gun dropped to the ground and she followed it.

"Now... let's make her suffer..."

To Be Continued...

A/N: I'm sorry... I know it's short, but I actually wrote it in my Ro class... The next one will be bigger I promise you. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS : )


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: -walks into the room- The next chapter I wrote while I had fever so that might explain the ranting XD. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Dark: -sits down on chair and starts to stair at readers- …

Young Walter: -walks in and bows- Any orders for me Miss Dark?

Dark: I have a few…Ahem … Well, you know the drill…

Young Walter: Of course…Hellsing does not belong to Miss Dark so she asks you nicely to stop asking her about that – takes wires out- Understand?

* * *

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Our names don't interest you, but…"

"Your name is of great interest to us. So why…"

"Don't you be a good little girl and tell it to us?"

"I will never do it!"

Integral was sleeping in her room and the two incubi were standing at the foot of her bed, each one holding a hand on her forehead. The older brother, Lavios breaks the contact with Integral and walks by Walter's side.

"Well if you won't tell me, then this fallen angel shall do it. Old people are so much weak and sometimes they even die."

"Brother… Stop your chatting… her pet might get here any minute now. I doubt that walking jewelry store and his brother can keep Alucard busy to long… It is a shame we must learn her name from someone close to her or directly her…"

"Integral Wingates Hellsing… Perfect…"

* * *

"That was the last of your ghouls… are you ready to fight now?"

The freak vampire was running from Alucard and every time he thought that he found a perfect place to hide, he saw Alucard behind him.

"Try again… I will find you in this place."

"Aaa… what are you? A few minutes ago you were behind me and now…. Aaaa….. Monster!"

"Yes I am a monster… And you are but a weak vampire and now you are going to be the ashes of a weak vampire."

Alucard grabbed the vampire by his throat and lifted him in the air, and then with a swift movement of his hand he ripped through his throat. With an agonizing scream the vampire disappeared and Alucard started to walk back, slowly and in a bored fashion, to the main entrance where the human team waited to start the clean up.

"There! He killed it, our mission is fucking over… now can we return to our strip club? I got some new strippers and I want to test them fully, if you know what I mean! Got that bro'? Got it?"

"Yes, Jan, I got that. Now stop hitting me with your elbow and get the tapes out of the cameras and let's go. The Major will be greatly pleased by us."

"You know bro', sometimes you scare me…"

"I'm afraid to ask…but why?"

"You seem to care more about what that fat and stuffed bastard thinks of us, than the ladies… I mean that chick with the black hair and sharp teeth seemed to like you. She was so hitting on you and I think she wanted to…"

"Jan… Please shut up. I don't want to end-up brother less…"

"Geez bro'… can't you take a joke? But she was hitting on you…"

* * *

"You must attack him… he wants to hurt you…"

"He killed your mother and tricked your uncle into attacking you…"

"Alucard would never do that! Stop saying these things. He saved me from…"

"He just wanted to gain your trust… He doesn't obey orders…"

"He's a monster that wants to kill you… He doesn't want to make you happy…"

"Just to make you suffer… He didn't want to give you what you wanted, Integra…"

"Trust us…we are your friends… Kill him…attack him…"

"No I won't! You are lying! I'm not listening to you two! Get away from me!"

"What about your duty as a Hellsing? As a protector of humans?"

"My duty is…is to…"

"Kill every undead… He tricked your father into letting him live…he lied to you…."

"He wasn't locked in the basement for 20 years…He lies…he wants to kill you…to hurt you…. Protect your country…"

"Avenge your mother… you can't let him get away that easily… Kill him…"

"Attack him…"

Integral suddenly stood up and looked at the two of them. Lavios leaned against her and kissed her. She started to get whiter and whiter with every second that the kiss lasted, her life force and will being drained out of her. When he broke the kiss she fell back in the bed and Belaus came next to her and looked at his brother.

"Now mark her, so we can be sure that she will do what we tell her… Bite her neck and put her under our control, Belaus… Her pet is almost here…"

"Are you sure that she is going to kill him?"

"She will make him weak enough… Now do it!"

* * *

Alucard noticed that something was wrong when he felt a strong presence around the Hellsing manor. He teleported himself where the barracks were and saw everyone lying on the ground, sleeping.

"Master!"

He felt relief when he saw her standing in front of her office, apparently waiting for him. His trademark smirk was on his face as he started to walk towards the young girl.

"Master, are you waiting for me? I must say that I feel…"

He stopped advancing when he saw her holding her saber and the lack of any emotions or feelings inside her eyes. He noticed the change in the color of her skin and in her movements as she started advancing towards him, dragging her sword and whispering something.

"Master, are you ok? Do you know what happened here? Where is Walter?"

"Kill you…"

"What?"

"I must kill you before you kill me… I must…"

She raised her saber and started running towards him, never blinking or taking her eyes off of him….

* * *

A/N: Well this is the next chapter… Yes another cliffy… I will try to make the next one fast, but right now I'm working on a new project, Hellsing related. The first two chapters of that story are already up in AFF. The story is called 'Fallen into the past'. Thank you so much for your reviews and thank you Bane for being my beta. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late up-date! My computer broke and I couldn't do any kind of update… but here I am and I have a good and nice update : ) enjoy!

Disclaimer: Dark: Now it's time for the Soldier Of Fortune to say –THAT- thing.

Pip: Ze mademoiselle doze not own Hellzing.

Alucard: Ha ha ha ha! Say Silvester!

Pip: Ztop zhat!

Alucard: -mimicking Pip- Ztop zhat!

Dark: -sighs- kids…men are such kids….

* * *

"I must stop you…I must revenge my family…"

Alucard ducked and moved around Integra's lifeless sword swings with no trouble at all. She looked and acted like a puppet on the end of a string.

"Master, please… Integra stop this!"

"I must… I must…"

She charged him again, aiming at Alucard's heart. He slapped her in the face, the smell of Hellsing blood filling his ancient nostrils as she was pushed into the opposite wall. He caught her before she hit it and started to hold her tight in his arms, burying his face in her hair.

"Master…stop… don't force me to fight against you…I don't want to do that…stop…"

"Alucard my…my protector…"

"Yes, Integra remember…"

She blinked a couple of times, emotions returning to her eyes and her grip on her saber loosening.

"No…he lies… he's your…"

"Worst enemy….kill…"

"Him… protect your house… he's the…"

"Bloody count!"

"No he is my dark knight…"

"A lie little one…a lie…"

"He is the killer of your family. You…"

"Must fight him and destroy him…"

"Or die trying!"

She stood in Alucard's arms not moving for a few seconds, then a low growl escaped her mouth and she pushed him away, stabbing him. She looked in his eyes, as she was twisting the saber in his chest. He didn't do anything to stop her; he just stood there and watched her hurting him. He didn't understand what was happening or who the two voices that controlled his master were.

"Master, please! Fight against the control they have on you. You know I would never raise a single finger against you…"

Crimson tears ran down his marble white face, his arms holding the fighting teenager close to his bleeding chest, his vampiric senses searching for his master's controllers while the though of his master betraying him drove him crazy.

"If you think that I will harm her, then you two are complete fools."

"Sooner or later…"

"Your killer instincts will kick in…."

"And you will harm her and kill her…"

"Simply out of habit!"

"No! I won't do that! Even if she stabs me a thousand times, even if she kicks me over and over again… I will never harm her!"

"Your greatest weakness is your master. Even if you…"

"Refuse to fight against her she will…"

"Die in your arms, vampire…"

A stronger smell of her blood hit him and he looked in his arms and saw Integra cutting against the sharp blade of her saber that was still sticking out of his chest. He took both of her arms in one of his and with the other hand he took the saber out of him and threw it away from them.

"No matter haw hard you try…."

"She will die…"

Her feet weren't touching the ground and she was struggling to get free from his hold on her, cursing him and repeating that she had to kill him.

"You vile creature…you must die…you must…"

The incubi's laughter filled the hallway and Alucard's face was red from his crimson tears, the wound in his chest still bleeding, Integra becoming weaker and weaker from the wounds she had around her wrists.

"There is a way to make you remember who I am, who you are. Probably the only way, something to remind you of the past…"

He put her down on her knees and let her arms free, and then he kneeled in front of her, his face coming closer to hers.

"Stop this! Demon! Let me go! I must kill you! I won't allow you to bite me!"

Their lips locked together and her struggling became weaker, her eyes closing, her arms stopping from hitting him and coming around Alucard's back, the spell on her disappearing, her memories of the first kiss her pet vampire gave her and the rest coming back stopping the incubi's plans for that night.

"NO! You must kill him! Obey me! Listen to me!"

"Brother… we must go…we will finish him in another night…come, before he kills us."

A loud scream and a strong wind which opened all the doors and broke all the windows filled the room, but the two kissing forms never even flinched. Alucard was holding her in a way that nothing could touch her, shielding her from the glass and violent wind.

"This is not over…Hellsing will pay, you hear me vampire? You and your precious master will die!"

* * *

The sun was rising and all of the Hellsing staff was awakened from the deep sleep they were put in.

"Dear lord! What happened here? That is Integra's saber…all bloody…"

Walter started to run in every room, looking for Integra and mentally cursing himself for letting himself to fall under the incubi's spell. The fear that Alucard might have hurt Integra crept inside his soul and he started to scream her name.

"Where is she? Alucard if you…"

"_Calm yourself Walter. You might get a heart attack. Roof top."_

The door busted open and Walter looked around the rooftop, panic and anger mixing inside of his soul and eyes. He saw Alucard sitting down on the edge, holding someone covered in his red coat on his lap, her head resting against his chest."

"Alucard! What did you do to her?"

"Good morning Walter. Have a seat. I think we need to talk about your duty at Hellsing."

* * *

A/N: Ok, Ok….the end of this story is near… you know, I have no idea haw to end it… but we still have a few chapters until the end. Thanks Bane for also betaing this chappy and thank you all who read and review and those who just read. See you next time ; ) 


End file.
